The present invention relates to an adapter for use in holding two separate devices in a manner such that they will not become separated. More specifically, the present application is directed to a positive fit feed adapter for use in attaching a paintball gun and paintball loader such that the two devices will not separate when subjected to normal stresses yet can be separated by the user on demand in a simple manner.
Currently, several different types of methods and devices are used to attach a paintball loader to a paintball gun. Paintball guns are typically provided with a feed port, which is an opening into the breach of the gun that allows paintballs to feed from the loader into the breach. In most cases, a tubular element, referred to as a feed tube, is used in combination with the feed port to allow the supply of paintballs to enter into the paintball gun. The feed tube can be formed contiguous with the feed port or can be manufactured as a separate element and attached to the feed port in one of several different manners.
Paintball loaders are typically provided as a separate unit from the paintball gun and include a loader neck. The loader neck of the paintball loader typically requires an additional element to be attached to either the feed port of the paintball gun or the feed tube positioned within the feed port of the gun. These additional elements, commonly referred to as “elbows”, utilize pressure fit or clamping means to retain the paintball loader in place.
Currently, loaders are provided by various different manufacturers and in various different models and sizes, as are the elbows used to couple the loader to the feed tube of the paintball gun. Typically, the fit between the paintball loader and the elbow is rarely sufficient to retain the loader in place when the loader is subjected to the stresses of normal use during a paintball game. Further, the fit between the two devices varies depending on the manufacturing tolerances of the devices and the normal wear that occurs during the life of the products.
It is currently anticipated that new paintball loaders and feed devices will not be passive in operation (using gravity, for example), but will use mechanical, pneumatic, electronic or combinations of these means to move the paintballs between the loader and the breach of the gun. These types of active feed systems increase the weight and size of the loader, which creates even greater stress on the junction between the loader and the feed port, thereby requiring an even firmer fit and attachment between the paintball loader and the feed port of the paintball gun.